A liquid crystal display using a liquid crystal composition has been widely used in instruments, computers, televisions and other displays. As for the field of liquid crystal display technology, in recent years, although the market has been a very great and the technology is increasing developed, there is an increasing requirement for display technology, particularly with respect to fast response, reduction in driving voltage and lowering the power consumption and so on. As one of important optoelectronic materials of the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal materials play an important role in improving the performance of the liquid crystal display.
According to display mode, the liquid crystal display devices are classed into following modes: a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode. Regardless of any of the display modes, the liquid crystal composition needs to have following characteristics.                (1) stable chemical, physical properties;        (2) low viscosity;        (3) suitable Δ∈;        (4) suitable refractive index Δn;        (5) better compatibility with other liquid crystal compounds.        
The liquid crystal materials used for display has been developed greatly, and there has been a lot of liquid crystal compounds. The compounds were developed from biphenyl nitrile, ester, oxygen-containing heterocyclic compounds, and pyrimidine ring liquid crystalline compound to cyclohexylbenzenes, phenylacetylenes, ethyl bridging type, end-alkenyl liquid crystals and various fluorinated aromatic liquid crystalline compounds and so on, and the display performance requirements for example TN, STN, TFT-LCD and the like are satisfied.
Any liquid crystal compositions for display need to have a broader liquid crystalline temperature, a higher stability, a suitable viscosity, a faster response speed to electric fields. To date, however, no a single crystal monomer can be used alone in the liquid crystal display to meet the performance requirements without combination with other compounds.